Ken Ichijouji P.I
by KawaiiKento
Summary: the adaventures of an adult Ken and Stingmon
1. Prologue

I do not own Digimon though i might wish i did  
  
anyone who seen the end of season2 will remeber  
  
that it was said Ken and Stingmon were privete eyes  
  
and Ken and Yolei were married with two children.  
  
this fic follows the adventures of Ken and Stingmon  
  
but be warned it will be somewhat dark and adult in  
  
nature dealing with crime,prostution ,and drug dealing  
  
most chapeters will be either pg-13 or R rated  
  
hope you enjoy it.  
  
  
  
Ken Ichijouji P.I  
  
Prologue  
  
  
  
Stingblade Stingmon ripped thru the side wall into the warehouse.give it up punks shouted Ken were shuting you down.two of the men jumped up and pulled the guns but they were to slow and shot one of them in the arm and the other in the hand causing both men to drop their weapons.Stingmon ripped open a crate and looked inside.you were right Ken it is Digiblight well old pal at least this is one shipment that will never reach the streets.these digidrug dealers are nothing but trouble both on earth and in the digital world  
  
lets make a call to the police and then we will head home i promised Yolei i would take her and the kids out for dinner tonight.sitting in a dark office watching the scene unfold on a monitor a shadowy figure pounds his fist upon his desk.you have interfered in my oprations for the last time Ken Ichijouji.  
  
  
  
i know this was a little short once i get started on chapter 1 it will be a lot longer and better i just wanted to give a little tease of whats going on and hope you want to come back and see the whole story and please review it and let me know what you think. 


	2. A Night on the town

A Night out on the town  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Where are we going to go for dinner Ken Yolei asked her husband. well i thought we would go to the digital world Digitamamon has opened his new resturant.that sounds great the children will love going to the digital world.Wormmon are we going yet we will as soon as your parents are ready Kenny.go get your big sister Kenny okay Hawkmon.Kendra were ready to go the boy runs down the hall yelling.so you think you and Ken are any closer to finding the source of the digtialblight no i am afraid not Hawkmon eachtime we bust up one of their orperations another pops right up.i think it will be good for Ken to get out and relax with the family.kids were ready to go now okay mother both kids run into the room.ken pulls out his digivice  
  
digiport open.the whole family along with Wormmon and Hawkmon go through it and into the digital world.  
  
else where in the digital world sure thing boss will make sure he accepts your generous offer the man puts his cell phone away.lets go Demidevimon.welcome welcome to the DigitalFeast Ken Yolei its good to see you both again these must be your children.hi Digitamamom good to you again to please come this way we have a table ready for you.Vegiemon bring these nice people a menu of course right away boss.they all look at the menu you got a lot of selction digitamamon oh yes we are going all out to be the best resturant in the digitalworld.if you will excuse me i must go take care of bussiness.hmmm whats wrong ken can you excues me for a minute dear all brb.Ken follows the two figures he saw going to the back.the boss made a generous offer Digitamamon.i said no and i meant no i run a ligitament bussiness and i will not be involved with the likes of you or your boss.you do not seem to understand this is not a resquest you will sign these papers.  
  
well well well Johnny Baskin and DemiDevimon.Ichijouji what are you doing here checking up on an old friend the real question is what are you two doing here were just checking in with our bosses new buissness partner.back at the table im going to see what is taking Ken so long tell him to hurry Wormmon we are ready to order okay yolei ill be right back with Ken. Mom can have a digiburger sure Kenny and can i have a salad Mom since im a vegaterian Vegimon looks over at them and Yolei just sighs.Ken are you okay Wormon ask as he turns the corner and sees Johhny pulling his gun out.Wormmon shoots his web attack at him causing his hand to stick and be unable to pull his gun.Demidevimon tuns and looks at Wormmon well if it isn't his little sidekick ill take him.NO Demidevimon the boss siad we dont want any trouble lets go.both of them run past Wormmon and out of the resturant.are you two okay Wormon ask them thanks to you buddy ken replies.Digitamamon what was that about some unknown person is trying to buy me out and was using those two to try to get me to sign. and you don't know who it is no he has never reveled himself but thanks for you help you better get back to your family.your right if you need any help just let me know i will thanks Ken.what was going on Ken Yolei ask as they return to the table ill tell you later dear.later that evening they prepare to leave thank you for everything Digitamamon it was good Yolei told him as Ken paid for the meal.  
  
as they walked out Yolei said to Ken Digitamamon sure has mellowed out in his old age Ken agreed with her.oh no i forgot my purse in there i will be right back.Yolei goes back to the table i forgot my purse Digitamamon as she picks up her purse.a timer is shown counting down 5 4 3 2 1 . at which point the building blows up.hearing the Expolision Ken whips around and see the building go up in flames.  
  
YOLEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued 


	3. The Death of a Friend

The Death of a Friend  
  
  
  
  
  
Wormmon Digivolve to Stingmon! Hawkmon Digivolve to Aquilamon! Aquilamon watch the children i will get Yolei.right Stingmon mommy i want my mommy Kenny is crying dont worry Stingmon will get mommy right daddy? of course Kendra Ken answers his daughter as he watches the building engulfed in flames. Stingmon flys into the burning building and see a form laying on the ground and hears a cry for help.lifting a piller off the figure he sees it is Digitamamon and picks him up and laying underneath him is Yolei Stingmon picks them both up and flys out of the burning building.look daddy! Stingmons got mommy he lands and puts Yolei down and gently lays Digitamamon on the ground.both of the children run up and hug their mother crying are you okay Yolei Ken ask her?im fine dear thanks to Digitamamon he threw himself over me.im afraid he took the blunt on the impact when the piller fell Hawkmon says his wounds are fatal.  
  
Yolei falls to her knees crying no Digitamamon you can't die! Digitamamon looks up at her weakly Yolei you okay?yes thanks you she says choking back her tears im glad you above all others taught me what it meant to have friends and im glad to have know you.take care of this wife of yours Ken she is something special.  
  
i will my friend and thank you for saving Yolei.goodbye my friends with those words Digitamamon vanishes in a stream of data as Yolei crys out his Digitamamonn!Ken puts his hand on his wifes shoulder and then pulls her to him hugging her as their kids watch with tears in their eyes stand to the side with Stingmon and Aquilamon.why did Digitamamon have to die Kendra asks Aquilamon as she stands next to her crying.i wish i knew child i wish i knew.off on a near by rooftop Johnny Baskin pulls out a sniper rifle from a bag and gets in postion and checks his target and aims.if i take out Ichijouji this will put me in the bosses good graces. he looks through his scope and takes aim at Kens back and slowly pulls back on the trigger.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued  
  
  
  
I know this chapter is a little short im in the process of working out the next chapter.  
  
and also putting together 2 side storys that come from the events in this chapter.  
  
hope your enjoying the story so far and will come back for more im trying to improve  
  
my writting skills thanks for reading. 


End file.
